The Twilight Zone
by Hieiko
Summary: A collection of mostly AU Twilight drabbles. Written for the 31 days Exchange. Latest addition: Wolf's Mate Jacob/Leah .
1. No More Excuses

Title: **No More Excuses**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing/Characters: Alice/Bella  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 100  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 15, "if less I ask".  
Summary: Bella is cornered by Alice.

"He'll forgive us," Alice declared softly, and how was Bella to refute the claim of someone who could see the future?

Alice closed the distance between them, and backed her against a tree. "Are you afraid, Bella?" she asked, and then shook her head. "Of course you're not."

"This is new to me, Alice," Bella whispered. "Besides, it's not just Edward, what about Jasper?"

"Oh, Jasper approves," was the reply, before Bella discovered how it felt like to be kissed by another girl.

Afterward, Alice winked at her. "No need to worry, Edward won't mind if we do this again."


	2. Preventive Measures

Title: **Preventive Measures**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Twilight  
Characters: Alice, Bella  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 200  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 10, "victim of true love".  
Summary: Alice sees Bella and Edward's future together, and does something about it.

"It would have been both wonderful and terrible, Bella," someone said from behind her.

Bella turned around, finding herself face to face with Alice Cullen. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

Alice tilted her head, and smiled. "Why, your future with Edward, of course."

"Edward? Your brother Edward? He hasn't even spoken one word to me!"

"But he sits right beside you in Biology class, doesn't he?"

"He sat as far away from me as possible, believe me."

"I know. But it won't always be that way."

"Look," Bella began, already starting to get weirded out by the way the other girl was talking, "I'm not interested in Edward."

Alice actually giggled. "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard." And then she reached out, hugging Bella close to her. With a grip like steel, she put a hand behind Bella's head, keeping the shocked girl's face pressed against her shoulder.

"You would have made a lovely sister. So much fun to dress up," Alice whispered against Bella's ear. "But you would also have brought so much trouble to our family. And I can't let that happen. Forgive me."

Something sharp pierced Bella's neck, and then everything just faded away.


	3. What's Left Behind

Title: **What's Left Behind**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing/Characters: Alice/Bella  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 145  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 12, "the walking dead".  
Summary: After tragedy, two women must move on.

It hadn't occurred to either of them that this might happen, though of course it hadn't been a complete impossibility.

Edward was gone. So was Jasper. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were still around, but it just wasn't the same. She and Alice had both been (unwillingly) left behind: each a remaining half of a whole.

And in the beginning, neither of them could accept it. They had both run away from the family, to opposite sides of the world.

Years passed before they saw each other again. Alice had apparently foreseen it happening many times previously, but had always resorted to avoiding her. Until eventually she made the decision to do otherwise.

"We'll move on, Bella," declared Alice. "I know it."

It took decades before they made their way back to the Cullens. But this time they did it together, hand in hand.


	4. Her Purpose

Title: **Her Purpose**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Twilight  
Character: Rosalie  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the character of Rosalie.  
Word Count: 125  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 16, "every harlot was a virgin once".  
Summary: It's easy for her because she's beautiful. AU.

_Other men like my husband and his friends deserve to be punished_, Rosalie decides.

It's easy for her because she's beautiful, more beautiful than even others of her kind. She can walk into any establishment, and come out with her selected prey: usually powerful men of title or wealth. Not all of them end up in her bed, but they do all end up dead.

For decades, she continues ridding the world of men she finds detestable. If they call her a whore, or leer at her, she rips out their tongues. If their lecherous hands touch her body, she tears off their arms. And only after that would she kill them by drinking their blood.

And when the deed is done, Rosalie moves on.


	5. A Doctor's Duty

Title: **A Doctor's Duty**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Twilight  
Character: Carlisle  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the character of Carlisle.  
Word Count: 260  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 21, "over-educated".  
Summary: He vowed to himself that he would never drink the blood of a human. AU.

It was his job to save lives. More than that, it was his duty, his calling... his purpose.

It was the reason Carlisle became a doctor. When he had been turned into a vampire, he found that he had all of eternity stretched out before him. He spent his time learning everything he could in his chosen profession, allowing nothing to stop him, not even his thirst for blood.

He vowed to himself that he would never drink the blood of a human. But that did not mean he would not spill it.

The first man that died at his physician's hands was a seemingly ordinary man who came to him because of a liver problem. But Carlisle could smell the blood. Various scents, mostly female, that stank of terror and death clung to the man's skin. The man had killed many, and would do so again. Unless Carlisle did something about it.

Days later, the man was again brought in as a patient to Doctor Carlisle. How terribly unfortunate it was, the good doctor had said, that the disease was unknown and incurable. Only a few days left to live, he added.

After what happened, Carlisle realized that he was not bothered by his conscience. Perhaps he no longer had one; it could be an intriguing topic for psychological study. But more importantly, it meant that his actions could be repeated. (Though not in the same manner, of course.)

Carlisle continued being a doctor, and saving lives. But the lives he saved were not always those of his patients.


	6. Wolf's Mate

Title: **Wolf's Mate**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Twilight  
Pairing/Characters: Jacob/Leah, Seth  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 300  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 14, "never again, again".  
Summary: Being a werewolf actually made Leah the strongest possible mate for another werewolf. AU.

Imprinting was a kind of mystical selection of the best mate with whom a werewolf would produce the strongest offspring. Leah had once said as much, Jacob remembered, though not in those exact words. She had also mentioned being an evolutionary dead end.

Leah had only been half-right. Being a werewolf actually made Leah the strongest possible mate for another werewolf.

Jacob realized this on the day he discovered that he had not actually imprinted on little Nessie. He had a strong bond with her, true, but it was something different caused by her uniqueness that no one could yet explain. And how did he come upon this realization? By imprinting on Leah, of course.

It was on Seth's 16th birthday party. Jacob attempted to swipe more than his fair share of cake but Leah caught him. She glared at him, and he tried to stare her down. Then IT happened.

It felt like the first time Jacob had transformed. Painful but exhilarating, made twice as intense by the fact that Leah also imprinted on him at the same time. It was not pretty; no hearts and flowers for this pair. They ran out of the house, immediately shifted into wolf form (tearing their clothes in the process), and chased each other all the way into the forest.

Nobody followed them, and nobody saw either of them until a few days later. They gave no explanations, other than stating that they've imprinted.

At dinner one night, Seth commented, "Maybe I should go find myself a different pack now."

"What on earth for?" Leah asked.

"There's no reason for you to leave," Jacob said.

"Really? Then the two of you should learn to shield your minds better," said Seth, "Because I'm already traumatized for life."

Leah slapped him upside the head.


End file.
